


K(inky) Loving

by aidyr



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aftercare, Body Paint, Bondage, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, How do I tag for a fictional kink?, I mean I'm sure someone is actually into it but, Ink, Inkplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Yay I wrote more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: "Inkplay wasn’t anything uncommon among more adventurous couples. Or, it wasn’t unheard of to inklings at least. When it had come to Three’s attention that Eight had never heard of it, she knew they absolutely had to try it."Or, Agent 3 and Agent 8 engage in a made up splatoon fetish and have some fun, wholesome, k(inky) sex.





	K(inky) Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brushed Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284933) by [DraceDomino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino). 



> More smut? More smut.
> 
> I'll say more in the notes at the end, but basically, I like to think that slowly and carefully dripping another person's (inkling's? octoling's?) ink over your body during sexy time is like the Splatoon equivalent to waxplay. Or something of the sort at least. Not like exactly the same but-- I digress. Prepare for mild and fluffy s/m.

There were few things in the world as wonderful as getting to watch someone so beautiful squirm underneath you; face flushed, eyes closed in concentration, her bottom lip wedged between her teeth as she tried to hold in any noise. Yes indeed, Agent 3 was more than happy to watch the gorgeous octoling she had the pleasure of calling her girlfriend wriggle about, and did so with a lustful stare.

Agent 8 lay on the bed, her wrists tied securely behind her back. Every inch of her beautiful, toned body was exposed to the inkling in charge, and Three was burning the image into her brain. Smeared across the octoling’s soft, tan skin were lines of ink -- bright green, and not her own -- painted in fun little shapes.

Inkplay wasn’t anything uncommon among more adventurous couples. Or, it wasn’t unheard of to inklings at least. When it had come to Three’s attention that Eight had never heard of it, she knew they absolutely _had_ to try it. Of course, she’d never force Eight to do anything she didn’t want to. No, she’d rather give up every last drop of her own ink before harming Eight in any way, shape, or form. But Eight was a gentle soul who trusted Three with her life. So it hadn’t really taken any convincing.

And was Three ever glad for that; the octoling splayed out before her, chest heaving, and quietly mewling was a sight to behold. She dipped a finger into a small cup of her ink, which she’d prepared about an hour prior, and drew a circle around Eight’s nipple.

At contact, Eight bit back another groan. She let her apricot colored eyes fall softly upon Three’s own. “T-Three… I’m um… y-you’re sure this won’t,” she paused to breath a soft moan and catch her breath. “You’re sure t-this won’t, um… splat me…?”

Three hummed gently to herself, as she circled green around Eight’s unattended breast. “I’m sure. Are you uncomfortable?” Inkplay wasn’t for everyone. Of course, Eight and Three had both felt enemy ink before. Both in the field and during Turf Wars. Being splatted wasn’t the end of the world or anything, but it certainly wasn’t the most pleasant feeling. Some, especially those who never participate in splat related sports or events, were particularly sensitive to this sort of thing.

“Not… quite—Mmmnn!” Green ink drawn in a small line just above her crotch. “G-Goodness,” Eight breathed, “no, not… quite. I-it’s just… intense.”

Think about it like waxplay. Some are more sensitive to it than others. And having small amounts of it, slowly dripped upon your waiting body, was a radically different experience to having a significant amount of anything warm touch you all at once.

Three dipped her finger into the cup, and brought her hand over to slowly hover between Eight’s legs. The latter seemed to catch on, a drew a quick breath. From fear or anticipation though… It was uncertain. Three caught her eye and gently prodded, “Do you want to stop?”

The octoling heaved a heavy sigh. The noticeable shift she made with her hips and the wetness trickling from her sex hadn’t evaded Three’s attention. But still, she needed to be sure her lover was comfortable. “No… please… I-I’ll let you know if I want to stop. Just… I need you, so bad.”

While of course, Eight was the priority first and foremost, Three had _really_ been hoping she’d say that. The inkling smirked mischievously and leaned down to capture her girlfriend in a kiss. The octoling’s eyes widened at the unexpected -- but more than welcome -- gesture, before happily reciprocating. Three nipped at the octoling’s soft lips, her dull fangs adding just the right amount of bite. Eight moaned gently into the kiss, and the noise sent warmth right down to Three’s core. Slowly, ever so slowly, the inkling began to bring her fingers closer to the octoling’s needing sweet spot. She gave Eight a moment to prepare by touching gently with a non-inked finger, before smearing the bright hue over the octolings throbbing clit.

The reaction was instantaneous; a surprised and high-pitched squeal followed by heavy moans and full-body shuddering. Her hips rocked back and forth, both trying to pull away from and get more of the alarming, intense, pleasurable, and alien feeling of Three’s ink dripping down her slit. Three made sure to capture all of Eight’s sweet and intoxicating sounds with her mouth. Their tongues swiped across each other gracelessly, with both heat and passion.

With her arms restrained, Eight could do little more than sit there and allow many new, though not wholly unpleasant, feelings to consume her body. Three’s fangs tickled skin as the inkling peppered her partner with kisses and licks. Skillful fingers began to circle the octoling’s clit, effectively spreading her ink even further. She pressed harder, her touch digging into Eight with purpose and proficiency. The following noises were music to the inkling’s ears. Whimpers and whines, desperate and needing, as her clit got diligently worked on. Three watched in near trance as Eight groaned and sobbed at what was no doubt an _extremely_ stimulating experience. She looked so lost in ecstacy though, continuing to push herself further into Three’s inky touch.

With determination, Three took one of the octoling’s breasts into her mouth and teased around the nipple with her tongue, before subsequently biting down. Eight yelped helplessly, her arms pulling fruitlessly at the rope on her wrists. “P-please—!” She moaned in a hot and wanting voice, “M-more… I-I’m— ahh mmmhmmh…”

Three nodded. She shifted so she could get both hands between her lover’s legs, took a non-inked hand, and pushed two fingers inside the warm and well-lubricated octoling. Eight’s moans doubled in volume, her legs kicking and her stomach tightening. Three started eagerly moving inside of her, her fingers curling harshly up against Eight’s walls. It wasn’t long at all until Three hit her G-spot, and at that point, the octoling came apart.

Three watched closely as Eight’s face contorted into that of someone lost in the throws of an intense orgasm. Her thighs tightened around Three’s arms, she quivered, her wetness dribbled down and onto the sheets, her tan face was consumed by a fiery crimson blush and she pulled at her bindings. No doubt her arms would be sore in a bit. It took a few moments for her body to settle down, but when she did, she relaxed limply onto the bed. Her body was covered with a soft coat of sweat.

Three went quickly to work delicately wiping away any and all green ink left covering Eight’s body. Once done, she gently removed the ropes from the octoling’s wrists and cradled her gently in her arms.

“So…” the inkling began softly, “what did you think?”

Eight, still catching her breath, took her time to respond. “It was… amazing.” She sighed dreamily and nuzzled into the soft, pale skin of Three’s neck. “It was a lot though.”

“Good a lot or bad a lot?” Maybe a dumb question to ask given she’d only just described the experience as amazing but… she wanted to be sure.

“Definitely good. But I can’t see myself being able to do this too often. I doubt I’ll wake up before noon tomorrow.”

Three giggled gently, her fingers softly caressing the rose colored tentacles atop her girlfriend’s head. “That’s fair… I did good though?”

“Absolutely,” Eight hummed, before huffing an adorable little yawn. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Three smiled fondly at the octoling in her arms. “I’m glad to hear it. You look pretty worn out, you should get some sleep.”

Eight nodded tiredly, “Way ahead of you… stay and cuddle?”

The inkling pressed a tender kiss to her lover’s forehead. “Okay.”

“Love you,” Eight grinned happily, before closing her eyes and preparing to drift soundlessly to sleep.

“I Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. On the shorter side but... It's just porn, who cares? I wrote this while procrastinating a ddlc fic. I have a good idea for kinda a longer story, with multiple chapters and whatnot. But I'm still hammering out the basics and couldn't be bothered to start writing yet. So... Splatoon smut.
> 
> Also, I was considering making this Callie x Marie (yes, I ship me some squidcest,) but decided I wanted to save that pair for a fluffier, less lewd fic. It's probably still gonna happen sometime though, so that'll be cool.
> 
> I recently sat down and played Splatoon 2 for a soild few hours and leveled up my inkling a fair amount so... I was in a Splatoon head space when I decided to write.
> 
> Also also, this was inspired by another Splatoon fic by the name Brushed Off by DraceDomino. Everyone go read that. It's Callie x Marie and it's what made me wanna write an inkplay fic someday.


End file.
